


Hunter X Movie X Night

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Gon invites Retz to go to the movies with him & Killua for movie night.While they are getting ready before Retz shows up they have to decide what their going to go see.





	Hunter X Movie X Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I thought of & wanted to share.

"Hey Killua, are you ready? Retz will be here soon." says Gon from downstairs after convincing Killua to let Retz to hang out with them for today.

"Give me a minute baka, I just got out of the shower!" Says Killua, a little annoyed he agreed to this whole thing to begin with.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this? I don't even like the bitch & I'm sure she doesn't like me either. Only reason I agree to this whole thing is because Gon said either we all go to the movies together or he & Retz would go by themselves & I be damn I'm letting that slut be all alone with Gon."

After getting ready & heading downstairs Killua goes to the kitchen to stash some candy for the movies because he sure isn't buying candy at the movie theater.

(For real, candy is too expensive at the movies)

"Killua, we don't need all that candy. We're gonna be eating other things besides sweets you know." Says Gon but notices Killua is ignoring him.

"Hmm, you say something Gon?" says Killua with a mouthful of candy.

"Sigh, never mind. You ready? Retz should be here soon." says Gon

"I guess. So what exactly are we seeing?

"Hmm, whatevers playing. I got a list of movies thats playing today." Says Gon as Killua takes the list & starts crossing movies they are seeing & not seeing.

 

Captain Marvel? ❌

Avengers Endgame? ✔

Detective Pikachu? ✔

Aladdin? ❔

Dragon Ball Super Broly? ✔✔✔

Alita Battle Angel? ✔

Sonic the Hedgehog? Oh hell no😱  
❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

Mortal Kombat 11? ✔✔✔  
(I know its a game not a movie but god damn the story mode looks so F'n good & even looks like a movie)🤩

 

"The ones I leave good with you? Says Killua not sure if Gon isn't gonna be happy with everything he crossed out."

"Its fine with me but can you tell me the reason why you crossed out the ones on here?" Says Gon

"Ok, for one I do not want to see that god awful Sonic movie. I've seen the images online Gon. I be a terrible friend if I let you go & watch that.

"Second, lets be honest, the live action Aladdin is not gonna be anywhere near as good as the original. I mean sure, it might be good, but the last thing we need is to give Retz a good reason to be singing in the movie theater & that's one type of torture I'm not even sure I can handle."

"And as for the last one, Gon..." Before Killua could finish Gon interrupts him."

 

"Killua, you don't gotta explain about the other one you crossed out. I don't even want to see that garbage." Says Gon who has read & heard what's been said about that movie.

"Oh, ok. So what do you want to see then?" Says Killua who was kind of surprised to hear Gon say he didn't want to see Captain Marvel as well.

"Hmm, I've heard DBS Broly & Endgame is pretty good. But I also really want to see that Pokemon movie. Alita? I'm not too sure yet and you know we're bringing Retz with us so we can't see MK 11." Says Gon who can tell that Killua was hoping he chose MK 11 just so he could see Retz shitting herself from seeing all the fatalities."😒

"Ok fine, we can go see Broly, Pikachu, or Endgame.😑

We'll just leave it to a vote then when she gets here." Says Killua who really wanted to see MK 11 more but seeing Broly, Detective Pikachu, or Endgame wasn't bad either. Even Alita would be fine. He's heard good things about Alita from Zushi & Alluka on FaceHunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not do a part 2. No promises.  
> Really depends on how many view & leave kudos on this story.
> 
> Oh & I'm still not sure if I'm gonna finish that HxH/Batman crossover. I'm still thinking on where to go with that one. I might even go back & rewrite it at some point once I get better at writing stories. I'm still new at writing stories.


End file.
